


Porte à porte

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Faire du porte à porte était un métier absolument fabuleux (que Claude faisait parce qu'il avait claqué tout son fric en bouquins).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: La dizaine du drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075





	Porte à porte

Claude adorait faire de nouvelles rencontres. Faire du porte à porte était un métier absolument fabuleux (qu'il faisait parce qu'il avait claqué tout son fric en bouquins) et il découvrait de nouveaux visages tous les jours.

Et aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Il n'allait pas simplement vendre des équipements ménagers. Aujourd'hui, il allait se vendre _lui_. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de frapper à la porte de Dimitri et, tout le monde le savait, il voulait vraiment se le faire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et prépara son plus beau sourire. _La chasse est ouverte_ , pensa-t-il gaiement.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
